eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: San Juan del Sur(vivor)
Dramatic, tension building music plays while scenes of four helicopters flying over the ocean in the middle of nowhere appear on screen. Inside one of the helicopters is a really thin, pale, brown-haired teenager wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and flip flops. As the name "CK" flashes on screen, he begins to speak. "Over the past five...or six, I don't keep track of that...Can we start over?" Shots of the other three helicopters are shown. One is colored red, one is colored blue, and one is colored green. CK's voice begins speaking again. "Over the years, this dysfunctional wiki community has seen some of the most likable, the most polarizing, and the most...other people that the world may have ever seen." "I'm definitely iconic in many ways," a short, freckled teenager says in a "confessional." The name "Jordan" flashes on the screen. "I've been waiting for the chance to go on Survivor--wait, this isn't Survivor?" He appears shocked after an off-screen voice tells him that this show is actually Total Drama. "Some of them have been everybody's friend..." CK explains as a fairly mature-looking female appears on screen in another "confessional"-like setting. Both of the backdrops for these confessionals have been rather drab shots from inside some sort of jungle. "I don't consider myself a social justice warrior or a pioneer for positivity at all," the girl whose name is apparently Indi explains. "I just want to make sure that good always prevails over evil." "...and some of them have been the community's worst nightmares," CK continues. "I'm extremely fierce!" A young-looking African-American girl appears on screen. "I slay everyone with my truth tea!" Her name is revealed to be Mika. "And then," CK explains in a continued voiceover, "there are the others, who are just...kinda there." Inside of the green helicopter, a short, brown-haired, young-looking boy with braces winks at the camera before entering his own confessional. "I'm easily the HOTTEST guy out here," he explains as his name (Jax) flashes on the screen. "I can easily relate to girls due to my extensive knowledge of the female pop artist scene and win them over with my stellar singing abilities. Watch out, America!" CK's voiceover continues. "Now, for the first time ever, these three archetypes will compete in an all-out war against each other for one million..." He pauses as his cell phone rings. His conversation is mostly unintelligible, but monetary terms such as "budget" and "winnings" are audible. He hangs up and continues speaking. "They will compete in a massive all-out brawl against each other for the grand prize of one 2015 Toyota® Camry‎! They will play in intense, mind-blowing challenges, hold their own in dramatic vote-outs, and probably gouge their eyes out because they can't stand each other. However, in the end, only one will remain to claim 2015 Toyota® Camry‎." The three helicopters fly over a ragged, desolate-looking island which is far from visually appealing. "Thirty-nine days!" CK shouts, now appearing back on screen in his helicopter. "Eighteen nightmarish personalities! One..." He pauses dramatically. "Winner of a 2015 Toyota® Camry‎!" Oddly enough, instead of a Total Drama opening sequence, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Jqtku-scI the main titles for CBS's Survivor: Worlds Apart] are shown instead of anything relating to the current programming. After the introduction fades out, the three helicopters are shown landing on a very gray beachscape, with multiple pieces of driftwood on dark sand. The ocean's color is a lighter gray. Six people, two women and four men, disembark from each helicopter. The blue helicopter unloads its passengers onto a blue mat, labeled "Jinotepe." Adjacent to the Jinotepe mat, the red helicopter's six passengers gather on a red mat, labeled "Matagalpa." Finally, the green helicopter lowers near a third green mat; however, it fails to land correctly, causing the helicopter to topple into the ocean. As the twelve contestants already on the beach concernedly look onward, the six contestants in the green helicopter safely climb through a pre-existing open window in the helicopter. They meet on the green "Boaco" mat. After they all have assembled in their respective groups of six, CK's helicopter lands, letting the host out. He stands in front of the three groups, with an enthusiastic smile. "Welcome to San Juan del Sur!" CK exclaims. The eighteen contestants begin cheering loudly. "You've all agreed to leave the comforts of the wiki and compete in the hottest reality show of the summer." He awkwardly pauses, leaving some contestants confused. "Yep, this season you've been separated already into three tribes based on the archetypes you fill in your respective social circles." He turns to the blue mat. "Tall guy in the front, what's your name?" "Zeke," he responds. "What do you think your archetype is?" Zeke looks at his six tribemates. "Well...except for maybe one person, I'd say we're all pretty positive presences." CK points to the older woman on the blue mat. "Older lady, what's your name?" "Jay," she responds. "I think we've got a wonderful group!" She smiles. "Well, Zeke, you were right -- you are the more positive contributors to the community. You are the heroes," CK says as he takes out a bag, "your tribe name is Jinotepe!" The six Jinotepe members open the bag and remove what seem to be blue tube-shaped bandannas. "Everyone's all happy, cheering," a voice says. "It's so pointless," the voice says as they appear in a confessional. Their name (Jacob) appears in blue text as well as the Jinotepe tribe name. "Once we get to our tribe camps, the harmony's gone. You can be happy now, but that's temporary. GL noms!" Zeke's voice appears in another voiceover as the Jinotepe tribe puts their bandannas on. "When I excluded someone from the group, I clearly meant Jacob." He appears in a confessional setting. "He's extremely antagonizing half of the time, and as much as I like him for who he is, he's just... not gonna fit on a hero tribe." The scene returns to CK, who now faces the red tribe. "Girl in the sequined top, what's your name?" "Zoey!" she says, giggling. "Zoey, what do you think your tribe is?" Zoey's brow furrows. "Well...um...I'm pretty cool. We're def positive." "Guy with the long hair," CK asks, "what's your name?" "Dra," he replies. "Dra," CK continues, "what do YOU think you are?" Dra rolls his eyes. "I mean, it's clear that we're the ones who are always personally attacked." "I'm never personally attacked," Zoey replies as she winks. "We're the attackers," a pale guy with glasses replies. "What's your name?" CK asks him. "Sean." "Sean, what do you mean by you're 'the attackers?'" "Isn't it obvious? We're the villains team. Come on, you can't be more obvious, stop bs-ing," Sean replies, rolling his eyes. CK's expression is blank. "Yep, you're the villains of your social communities." He throws them a bag of bandannas. "Your tribe name is Matagalpa!" As Dra, Reddy, Mika, and another shorter pale guy with glasses cheer and put their red bandannas on, Zoey and another, more-mature looking guy seem confused. "I don't consider myself a villain at all," a voiceover mentions. Their name is revealed to be Mana, displayed in red text on the screen as well as the Matagalpa tribe name in a confessional setting. "If anything, I hate villains. I already dislike a bunch of people here. Zoey's not even negative at all, for (expletive)'s sake!" CK is now facing the green mat. "So, African-American in the red hoodie, what's your name?" He rolls his eyes. "Ugh, of course you'd use race to identify me." CK looks very confused. "So...what's your name?" "Tobi," he replies begrudgingly. "And no, I have no idea what we are." "Correct," CK replies. "You guys have absolutely no definitive archetype - you are the others, or the Boaco tribe." He tosses them a bag of green bandannas. As the Boaco tribe puts their bandannas on, a female voice is heard in a voiceover. "I do feel like Tobi has an unpredictable attitude, judging by his first words," she says as her name is revealed to be Rhonda (along with green text indicating her belonging to the Boaco tribe), "but I can't say I'm too different." She giggles. The scene returns to CK facing the Boaco tribe. "Penner, what do you think of your tribe? Any thoughts?" An awkward silence follows, along with some confused looks from the Boaco tribe members. CK blinks. "Penner?" After another awkward silence, CK sighs. "Okay, can we go through your names again, briefly?" "Tobi," Tobi responds. A familiar nasal voice replies, "Jax." As another castaway attempts to recite their name, CK interrupts. "Gerard!" As CK calls this name, a moderately tall male with dark brown hair perks up. "Yes?" He answers. CK appears to be very excited. "Your name is Gerard, right?" "Yes," Gerard replies. CK breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I had assumed that you were someone else." He clears his throat. "What do you think of your tribe?" Gerard rolls his eyes. "Average. No one really stands out. But, like, no one else on this beach does, so, that's about it." CK nods. "Not exactly sure how the casting department will feel about this one," he says with uncertainty, "but let's get to the game, shall we?" Most people cheer. Others, particularly those on the Matagalpa tribe, seem fairly indifferent. Zoey's excitement, however, is able to provide more noise than either of the other two tribes at all. CK points to the Jinotepe tribe. "Jinotepe," he addresses, "who feels like they could take on an important task right now?" After they huddle together, a short Hispanic boy raises his hand. "Eu posso fazer isso," he says. "What's your name?" CK asks. "Bruno," he responds. CK nods. "All right, Bruno, come over and stand next to me." He turns to Matagalpa. "Matagalpa, I need you to do the same." Instead of discussing, Sean steps forward. "I'm the smartest one here, so whatever the task is, I can do it with brains." "So you're Matagalpa's representative?" CK asks. Before Matagalpa can respond, Sean walks over and stands next to Bruno. CK nervously laughs. "Are you guys okay with this?" he says to the Matagalpa tribe. They awkwardly nod in response. CK swallows audibly. "Okay," he turns to the Boaco tribe, "Boaco, I need you to pick someone who you feels like they can take on an important task." Unlike Matagalpa, they huddle together in discussion. Eventually, Rhonda steps off of her mat. "It'll be me, CK," Rhonda announces. "Rhonda, take a spot next to Sean," CK instructs. "Bruno, I need you to choose someone from the Boaco tribe right now." Bruno appears shocked, and most contestants seem confused. Bruno mumbles to himself, before saying, "Eu escolho Tobi." "Tobi, stand behind Rhonda," CK instructs. Rhonda winces before her confessional segment begins. "When CK told Tobi to stand by me, I was really hoping we wouldn't have to do anything...together," Rhonda says in her confessional. "It's better when I can control the situation." CK turns to Rhonda. "Rhonda, pick someone from the Matagalpa tribe to join Sean." "Okay," Rhonda announces, "who actually thinks they're up for some task?" CK rolls his eyes. "Rhonda, you can't just poll the audience like that..." Rhonda blinks. "Sue me." She turns back to the Matagalpa tribe. "Taller guy." "Mana," Mana says. CK points to Mana. "Mana, come stand near Sean." He turns to Sean. "Now, Sean, pick someone from the Jinotepe tribe to join Bruno." Sean squints and analyzes the Jinotepe tribe. "The chubby one," he says, pointing to Jacob. Without instruction, Jacob walks over and stands by Bruno. "I know I'm not that chubby," he explains to CK and the rest of the group, "but no one else on the mat even comes close." He turns to face the three tribes. "I'm Jacob, by the way." "Bruno, Jacob," CK says as he hands Bruno a piece of paper and a pen, "I need you to choose one of the options on this sheet of paper right now." An overhead camera angle shows that this piece of parchment has three options: Unity: When your tribe arrives at your tribe camp for the first time, materials to build an adequate shelter as well as instructions for how to build it will be present underneath your tribe flag. A note explaining your choice will be present as well. Discord: In exchange for a heavier portion of rice and beans present when you arrive at your tribe's camp, a detailed hidden immunity idol clue will be written on your tribe's flag for all to see. No indication of your choice will be present. Secrecy: A tandem hidden immunity idol will be buried under your tribe's flag. This can be dug up and used by either of you to keep one of you safe before the vote at your first tribal council. However, replacing any food portions will be a note explaining that the choice you made resulted in a lack of food. Bruno and Jacob turn around and begin whispering to each other. "What do you think? Is it better to just be able to build a shelter?" Jacob asks. Bruno shakes his head and points to Secrecy. "Eu quero ter certeza de que pode ir longe como um par." Jacob sighs. "I know, but wouldn't you rather be..." Jacob stops. "You have a point. If we have the idol, we can def slay the game together." Bruno hands the note back to CK with the third option circled. CK nods as Jacob begins a confessional segment. "Bruno and I chose Secrecy. As much as we'd love to have food back at camp, it's much better to have some immediate safety, since I'm not really trying to be the first boot. Time to snag a perfect lie. X." CK hands a second piece of paper as well as a pen to Sean and Mana. "Sean and Mana, I need you to do the same." Sean and Mana turn their backs to the rest of the cast. "We have some smart tribemates, they're gonna know what's up if we choose Secrecy," Sean says. Mana nods in agreement. "We should just go with Unity. It's stupid to let someone else have an idol within their reach at the start of the game." Sean and Mana circle Unity and hand the piece of paper back to CK as Mana begins a confessional. "There's no guarantee that one of us would find the idol if we chose Discord, and choosing Secrecy is the worst idea ever. Literally, the only good option was Unity." Rhonda reaches her hand out to receive her piece of paper. CK instead hands the pen and paper to Tobi, leaving Rhonda annoyed. Tobi scans the paper once the two of them turn their backs to the rest. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rhonda whispers with a mischievous twang. Tobi smiles. "Of course, we're picking Unity. It's the only way we can come out of this unscathed." Rhonda rolls her eyes. "Give me the pen." Tobi furrows his brow. "Why?" he asks defensively. "Come on!" she whines. "We just got called the boring people! Don't you want to be interesting for once?" Tobi steps away from her. "Are you implying that I'm not an interesting person?" "Yes!" she replies matter-of-factly. e "Personality's not a spectrum. Attacking me won't get you anywhere, sweetheart," Tobi replies as his volume begins to escalate. Rhonda giggles before grabbing the pen from Tobi's hand as well as the paper. She circles Discord and hands it to CK. "What did you just do?!" Tobi shouts before realizing how loud his inquiry was. He looks around awkwardly at the eighteen other people staring directly at him. "Oops." CK receives the pen and paper from Rhonda. "Uh...thanks." He clears his throat. "You might notice that on the outside of the bags that held your bandannas, there are maps that will lead you from here to your new homes in San Juan del Sur. Set up camp, do whatever you need to do, see you later." As the three tribes take off for their new homes, Rhonda begins a voiceover. "I chose Discord because I want to have some fun! What's reality television without a little insanity?" Bruno appears in a confessional segment as well. "No caminho para o acampamento, Jacob e eu vou ter que inventar uma mentira para que possamos justificar a escolha de não ter qualquer alimento. Eu odeio mentira, mas, às vezes, você tem que fazer o que você tem que fazer." "You'd have to be the biggest idiot on the planet not to choose Unity," Sean says in his respective confessional. "I'd be shocked at the low intelligence of anyone who picked a different option. Besides, now I don't need to lie for...about another couple of hours." He smirks. After overhead shots of the three tribes heading to their camps are shown, the Matagalpa tribe is shown arriving at their tribe camp. They notice a pile of hammers, nails, rope, and pre-cut pieces of bamboo as well as a large, blueprint-like piece of paper underneath their tribe flag. Zoey excitedly runs toward it and picks up the piece of paper. "Wait for us!" Dra yells to her. "We want to read things, too." The rest of the Matagalpa tribe is shown gathered around Zoey as she unfolds the large shelter blueprint. There is a note at the top, which she reads. "The two representatives for your tribe chose to have these given materials as well as this blueprint to build an adequate shelter to spare you the time, trial, and error of building a shelter from scratch. Enjoy!" She squeals.